matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Death Count
Disney Death Count is a three-part series on Film Theory that enumerated all on-screens deaths across the Disney animated canon. This was strictly limited to Walt Disney Animated Studios, and also did not count the squeals Rescuers Down Under or Ralph Breaks the Internet. A basic ground rule was also established on the basis of sentience, in the sense that only sentient creatures should be counted in the death toll if they die. The rule boiled down to: "If animals can speak, or if they act intentionally-driven characters, then they are sentient". As the three videos did not exhaustively explain all the deaths in their overall count, this article will attempt to flesh out all the remaining deaths per movie that were not explicitly mentioned. Overall death count of the Disney animated canon is summarized on the following list, with numbers taken directly from the videos. "Low death count", comprising 10 deaths or less per movie, are covered in the first episode, "medium death count", generally comprising less than 10,000 deaths, are covered in the second episode, and finally "high death count" are covered in the third episode, generally comprising 10,000 deaths or more. Knowing the total counts we expect from each category can help us estimate the death counts from the movies not directly referenced by Matpat. Death Counts Given by Matpat These numbers are taken directly from the original videos, sticking as close to Matpat's own words as possible. This is, understandably, the majority of the list in total, being 41 movies in total. Movies with no Deaths The intuitive category of what we like to think Disney for, although the majority of entries on this list come from the "Lost Decade" of Disney animation in the 1940s. Apparently Disney has not been able to resist killing somebody off ever since Walt's death in the 1970s, with the one wholesome exception of Zootopia. Movies with a Death Count Deaths are distributed across several categories for convenience. Although many movies have death of multiple categories, this system tries to summarize over the most common denominator: *Ecological Disaster: Nature kills animals, or at least can be classified as a natural event *Natural Disaster: Nature kills humans, or can be classified as a natural event *Man-made conflict: Across wars, assassinations, or murders, humans kill other humans. In this context, however, "human" means that the character is meant to represent a humanoid, bipedal creature, even if they aren't strictly homo sapien *Crime against nature: Humans kill animals, but specifically in a way that is morally wrong (like poaching) *Man-made accident: Human errors accidentally results in a catastrophe, using the same definition of human as above *Natural consumption: Carnivorous or omnivorous creatures (like humans) consume other sentient creatures simply because they are lower on the food chain, without any malicious intentions *Martyrdom: A good character is killed by a villain, even if not the main character or main villain, for any or all motivation *Villain death: The villain himself is killed, either intentionally or not Death Count not Given by Matpat Matpat never explicetly gives a death count for these remaining 17 movies. However, we know for a fact not all of them are zero count. Of the 41 movies covered in the first video, 24 are explicetly named, giving a total death count of 20. We are told these 41 movies in total have a death count of 44, so the remaining 17 movies must have a total death count of 24. This total allows us to understand what the upper limit is going to be for the death count of each movie. Movies With No Deaths Movies with a Death Count Notes Category:FT Videos Category:FT 2018 Category:Subjects of Film Theory Category:Film Theory Category:Disney Videos Category:The Film Theorists